Something's always missing
by Furny
Summary: Trailer inside! Troyella 4eva! R&R! Better than sounds... I suck at summaries. Very dramatic and a lot of Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Something's always missing.**

**Under voice**

_**Gabriella**_

The scenes

**Have you ever felt like you're missing something in your life?**

Shows Gabriella sitting on a balcony staring up at the stars.

**Something so important you feel you can't live without?**

Shows Gabriella greeting her friends with a fake smile plastered on her face.

**What happens when that something shows up on your doorstep?**

Gabriella runs to the door but it doesn't show what's on the other side.

**What if that something is a boy by the name of Troy.**

A picture of Gabriella and Troy shaking hands on the door step.

_**Have you ever felt like something so simple completes you?**_

Shows Gabriella talking to Troy in her bedroom.

**What if your miracle is forced to leave because your parents don't like him?**

_**No! You can't do this to me! Not now, he completes me. I love him!**_

Shows Gabriella complaining while crying hysterically at her parents.

**And you decide to go with him.**

As Gabriella packs her bags she reaches and takes a picture of her and her family, whispering to herself.

_**I love you all… but I can't go back to living incomplete.**_

**Maybe one day, after many years, you may see them again and be forgiven and forgive.**

Shows Gabriella hugging her parents tight and crying for seeing them again.

Starring, 

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**And**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**


	2. Meeting you

Over the years I have gained many, many friends. Some have always been there and some just faded away, but there always felt like something is missing. Like my heart wasn't complete, like there was something out there for me that I need. Now I know what it was and I'm here to tell my story of how, I Gabriella Montez, found what I was missing. So let the story begin...

It started on the first day of June after my last day of school. I was talking to one of my best friends, Taylor.

"Gabriella, my boyfriend from Albuquerque is coming to town tonight and he is bringing his best friend. I was wondering if maybe you could ask your parents if he could stay with you?" Taylor asked me.

"Alright but he better be cute if they say yes." I laughed as we headed to her house.

"I'm sure he is." Taylor added as we walked into my house and into my parent's room.

"Mom dad, can I ask you a question…" I started.

"What is it hun?" my mom asked.

"Well Taylor's boyfriend is coming to town tonight and I was just wondering if his friend could stay in the guest room." I asked, using the puppy dog face my parents can't deny.

"Alright, but he has to sleep in the guest room." My dad said.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Alright baby doll go get him so we can meet him." My dad told me.

"Thanks daddy bye!" I said to them and pulled Taylor out the door.

"Ok so Chad is going to be here at seven…" Taylor said.

"Sorry I cant come I have to go shopping tonight but send him over at eight." I said.

"Ok bye then." Taylor yelled half way down the street.

"Ok bye!" I yelled back.

Then I started to grab some stuff together and took off to the mall to buy a dress for my cousin's wedding. The dress I chose is beautiful. I got home and put it on to try it out. It fit perfect. Then I realized it was five to eight. I was about to take the dress off when the doorbell rang. I ran down and opened it to reveal a tall, brown-haired boy my age standing nervously outside looking at his feet.

"hi." I spoke quietly, but he quickly shot his head up and I saw the most beautiful, shocking blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey… um, I'm Chad's friend, you must be Gabriella." He said.

"Yes… I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you." I said.

"Pleasure is mine. I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He said it in a way that made me laugh.

"I didn't think my name was that funny." He said and grinned.

"Troy, it was just the way you said it." I told him.

"Oh yea ok I gotcha…" He said smirking.

"Well are you going to stand out here all day or are you going to come in and take a seat so I can get to know you a little more?" I asked him and he walked in behind me and sat down across from me on the couch. That was when I realized I was still in my dress.

"Um… excuse me. I was trying on a dress for my cousin's wedding I should go change." I said a bit shyly.

"Alright but let me just say, it looks lovely on you." Troy said making me blush. Thank god I was turned around. I headed up to my room and change into sweats and a T-shirt. Then I put my hair in a messy bun and headed back down.

"So Troy, what do you like to do?" I asked and we started a long conversation. Neither of us seemed uncomfortable with each other… It was natural.


	3. Fair maiden

Troy and I talked for three hours! I learned he is the captain of his basketball team and he learned all about my scholastic decathlon. Surprisingly, he didn't think it was lame. I learned so much about him, it felt like I always knew him. At eleven, I showed Troy his room and headed to my own. When I got to mine I walked out on my balcony and stared at the stars. Something about tonight made me feel incredibly different. I thought that maybe it was the kettle corn we ate. Then after a minute I heard a faint knock in the door and I yelled for them to come in. Troy entered and looked around for a minute and realized where I was.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"hi." Not surprisingly, quiet too.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you-your room." He smiled cheekily.

"Troy, come over here and sit." I told him and he came and sat in a chair next to mine.

"So…" He spoke.

"What to you do at your school?" I asked.

"Well I get up, have homeroom, go to basketball practice at free period, more classes, another practice, and go home or hang out with my friends." He said.

"What are your friend's names?" I asked him.

"Well… I have a lot of 'friends' being basketball captain, but my real friends are Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay and Ryan, and Kelsi. Zeke's dating Sharpay and Jason is with Kelsi." Troy said.

"What about you? Any girlfriends?" I smirked at him.

"No… I am still looking for the right girl. I only date girls when I see they could be the one." Troy said.

"That is so sweet. Troy you are different from most guys. Some people with your life would date every girl in school at the same time." I said as I started giggling.

"Not I my fair maiden, for I will seek my true love and the rest will cry over the school's superstar, golden boy Troy." He said getting on one knee and took my hand kissing it. This made me laugh even more.

"Troy you're so funny. Where do you have time to work on your comedy acts?" I laughed.

"Only in my dreams with my lady." He said again kissing my hand.

"Alright alright Troy." I told him and made him sit back in his seat.

"How about you?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Got a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No… I've had a couple, but none click with me." I said truly.

"That's too bad. A beautiful girl like you should have billions on boys." He said.

"Troy…people think I'm a braniac freak." I told him.

"I don't… in fact, I think it's cool that your really smart." He said. I'm starting to like him more and more.

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met." I said.

"Well you're the sweetest, most prettiest girl I have ever met." He said.

"Good night Troy." I said smirking, trying to hide a smile.

"Goodnight." He said and stood up. He didn't leave quite yet. He came up to me once I stood up and gave me a hug. I melted when he hugged me. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me melt even more.

He walked away and when he reached the door he winked at me.

Once he was fully out of the room, I put my hand over the spot he kissed and slid onto my bed. Soon enough I fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning I heard noises coming from downstairs, so I got dressed and wandered down to find my parents making breakfast.

"Hey doll, is he nice?" My dad asked.

"Incredibly." I told them.

"Good… now why don't you go get him for breakfast." Mom told me.

"Ok." I said already half way up the stairs. I went to Troy's room and found half of him hanging off the side and the rest spread across the bed. I went and laid under his face, which was hanging off also. I gently pulled my hand across his features and he slowly opened his gorgeous, blue eyes. He smiled at me and touched my face too. When he was done he sat up and motioned me onto the bed.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning to my fair maiden also." He smirked.

"Troy would you like some breakfast?" I asked as I notice he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yea sure… I should probably change first." He said. I got up and left. I found myself downstairs again soon after. A minute later Troy walked down.

"Mom dad, this is Troy Bolton." I told them.

"Nice to meet you Troy." My mom said.

"No the pleasure is mine." Troy said.

We ate and talked to my parents for a while and then I grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Now where are we going Gabs?" He asked… Gabs, I haven't been called that since my grandma died. I never let anyone call me that but I let it slide and didn't think much of it.

"The park." I told him and raced off with him close on my heels. When we got their we somehow ended up playing tag. When it was his turn, he grabbed me and twirled me in the air. I was playfully screaming and we both fell over. He actually ended on top of me about three inches away when…

"Troy?" A man's voice.

"Gabriella?" Definitely Taylor. Troy quickly got off of me and we were both blushing wildly.

"Uh you see we were playing tag… and he fell on me." I said.

"Oh… ok." Taylor said.

"Anyway, this must be Chad." I said.

"And this must be the lovely Gabriella." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." Chad said. He seems nice…


	4. you may be the one

"So Troy, my man, let's go play basketball." Chad said.

"Alright, I'll be right back once I beat him." Troy laughed and followed Chad.

"Ooo Gabriella you like him… he is cute." Taylor said.

"Yea like a basketball captain would be into a Math whiz." I said.

"So you admit you like him." Taylor said.

"I can't deny it." I admitted.

"Look at those two… aren't you glad he is staying at your house?" Taylor asked.

"Yea I guess… it makes my summer exciting." I said in a bored tone.

"Oh darn I have to go." Taylor said checking the time on her cell phone.

"Ok bye." I said back and started walking very, very slowly home.

"CHAD!!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Taylor yelled. Troy threw Chad his ball back and said bye to him before running to catch up to me.

"Hey you didn't think you were getting rid of me that easily did ya?" Troy asked.

"Nope… Besides I was walking really slow so you could catch up." I giggled.

"Well I never would have found my way back." He said with a scared expression revealing on his cute adorable face… I need to stop that...

"Well good thing I am here to save you." I smirked at him.

"Oh so you want to play hero and damsel in distress… how about we change the roles! Oh no ma'am, don't trip over that pebble it looks dangerous." He said acting like a tough macho superhero. Then he grabbed me and put me on his back for a piggy back ride.

"TROY!! Put me down!" I screamed playfully.

"But I have yet to save you from the pebble." He said running towards my house. We got to the door and he opened the door and ran up to my room with me still on his back. Soon enough I felt him drop me onto my bed.

"Now I have saved you." He said.

"Yea." I said as he sat next to me on the bed.

"So did you have fun today?" Troy asked a couple minutes later.

"Yea… I did." I said slowly.

"Well I feel lucky I got to spend my whole day with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said making me blush. I hit him playfully on his arm.

"Come on be serious." I told him.

"This is just about as serious as I get." He said. I was speechless.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"More beautiful than anything I have ever seen." He said.

"Well…" I started but noticed his head getting closer to mine. "I don't know..." I kept going slowly getting caught in the moment."I never would think… a basketball captain would kiss…-" I said, his finger shushed me.

"The most beautiful girl in the whole entire world." He finished.

Not what I was going to say. His hand slowly came off my mouth and he replaced it with his lips when the crashed unto mine. I can't even describe how I felt at that moment. I loved it more than anything else… At that moment, I felt complete. Everything felt perfect, Nothing else mattered.

Breaking free of the kiss, I stared into his eyes. He quickly leaned in again and we kiss passionately. This time it turned into a make-out session lasying on my bed. When I finally snapped, I pulled away and sat up.

"Troy, why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Why did you?" He asked me back.

"It felt so… right." I said.

"Same here." He told me.

"But why me? You said you were looking for the right girl. There is no way it could be me." I said.

"I'm not sure about that. Gabriella I have never felt so right with a girl or anyone for that matter." He said.

"But Troy you're a jock, I'm a freaky genius girl." I said.

"So? Our friends don't matter. It comes down to how we feel, and I know it feels right." Troy told me.

"Why me?" I asked again.

"You're beautiful, loving, caring, smart, nice, and over-all prefect to me." He said.

"You have only known me for a day!" I exclaimed, "How do you know if I am or not?"

"I believe in love at first sight and true love." He said, "So far, you're the only one who fits either one."

"Well, you fit mine too." I said.

"Good because I wasn't going to give you up without a fight, and it looks like I don't need to fight." Troy said.

"Alright but we can't tell my parents." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They are trying to get me to go out with smartest kid at school, Jeremy Walter, and he thinks he's all that." I told him.

"Well, you're mine now, so you can't go out with him." Troy said.

"Alright." I said. He took my hand and we both lay down. We stared at each other for the longest time and I fell asleep because it was getting late. I woke up in Troy's arms. I laid there until I heard voices. I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Gabriella! Why is Troy in your bed?" My mom asked waking Troy up.

"He came in and woke me up. He laid down on my bed while I went to get ready for the day. He must have fallen asleep." I said. Troy nodded as I winked at him.

"Oh ok. Anyway, I set up a date for you today with Jeremy Walters, You know that really cute smarty at school." My mom said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"He will be here at noon." She said.

"So sorry mom but I AM NOT going." I said.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't like that stuck up boy." I said.

"But he is so cute and smart." Mom told me.

"Well cant you let me find my own date?" I asked.

"Well you never go on dates, I'm starting to think you will never get married." She said.

"Mom! I am waiting for the right guy." I said.

"Well you need to go out and look for him, and I think this guy could be him." She said.

"URGH! I don't want to!" I screamed.

"Well you are, so that's final." Mom said walking out of the room.

"I know she just wants me to marry some rich guy who will pay my way through everything. I think she doesn't care that this guy usually drops girls after their first date." I told Troy.

"Well how about you go, but have a certain friend show up and site by you." Troy grinned and I agreed.


	5. Grills big

I went into my bathroom still mad at my mother. I took a shower and got dressed into a short pink dress. I put on a tad bit of make-up and went out to find that Troy sitting on my bed fully dressed. I kissed him quickly and headed downstairs with him on my heels.

"So you got the plan right?" He asked.

"Yea so at twelve thirty you're going to show up and tag along." I said.

"Yep, bye now have fun." Troy said as I walked out to Jeremy's car.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" He asked.

"Fine until my mom told me I had a date with you today." I said icily.

"Come on girl you're smart I'm smart we go good together." He said starting his car and getting onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Grills big." He told me.

"Oh ok." I said getting out my phone to text Troy. Jeremy pulled up to the parking lot and got out. I got out too and headed inside. Once we got our table he started talking.

"When I won the state scholastic decathlon with my team, we came and celebrated here." He said, seemingly bragging.

"Well you know, when my team and I won the _national_ scholastic decathlon, we didn't" I said coldly.

"Ouch… you're feisty." He said.

"And you're an idiot." I told him. I check my watch and noticed it was twelve thirty. I looked at the door, and sure enough he was standing there in sunglasses looking around. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Gabriella mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Yea sure Troy." I said. He pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"Excuse me, but I don't agree." Jeremy said.

"So? When did you get the idea I cared?" I asked.

"Whatever but make your little friend leave." Jeremy said.

"No." I told him.

"Yes." He said and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey you let go of her right now." Troy said.

"Fine." Jeremy said, realizing Troy was much stronger and bigger then he.

"You know Jeremy, I was thinking… How would you like pie for desert?" I asked as I grabbed the piece of pie I was eating and threw it in his face. I grabbed Troy's arm and we quickly left. We got to the car Troy drove which happens to be mine, got in and cracked up. We drove to the beach about a mile west and jumped out of the car.

"Come on Troy." I said pulling him along to my favorite beach spot.

"Come on let's go in." Troy said.

"Alright hold on." I said taking my dress off, revealing my black bikini.

"Gabs, you're so beautiful." He said taking his shirt off.

"Well you're not bad yourself." I said looking at his six pack.

"Let's go Gabs." He said dragging me down to the shore. We jumped in and started swimming around. For a while we played tag, and then we just dunked each other. Then when no one was around we started to make out a little farther in. After laughing and playing a bit more, we got out and headed to our beach spot. Both of us lay down on the blanket we brought and fell asleep. When I did wake up I was in Troy's arms and it was getting dark. I nudged Troy slightly and he woke up.

"Hey Troy, we should go home." I told him.

"Wait, I want to explore for a minute." Troy said as we ended up walking a ways finding a small pond. Troy was pulled one hand and I held my shoes in the other as we jumped over rocks in it. My pink dress was getting wet. We were laughing and giggling at the day's experience. Skipping from rock to rock we finally reached the other side. We ran back to the car and drove back to my house, still laughing about our fun day.

"Hey Gabriella, how was your date?" My mom asked.

"Horrible…" I replied with no emotion as we headed to my room. Troy locked the door and we kissed for a while until we started talking about this and that.

"We kissed goodnight and Troy left my room to his own.

Today was a good day….


	6. A Storm is brewing

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

"Troy, wake up." I told him as he slept.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Wake up let's get out of here." I said.

"Alright I'm up." He said standing up and slipping on his clothes.

"Hm…" I hummed.

"Where to?" He asked.

"A cute little diner down the street." I said pulling him along. Once we got to the diner we got a table for two and ordered our food. After we ate Troy offered to pay for it.

"So what do you want to do now?" Troy asked.

"I don't know what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Let's get Taylor and Chad." He said.

"Alright, should we tell them we're together?" I asked.

"I up for it if you are." Troy said.

"Ok, let's tell them then." I said.

"I'm all for it." Troy agreed.

"Oh just come one you suck up." I tugged him to my car. We drove to Taylor's and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened and two faces appeared.

"Hey!" Taylor said.

"Hi Tay do you guys want to hang out?" I asked.

"Sure, right Chad?" Taylor asked him.

"Yea let's go… but where?" Chad asked.

"How about we see a movie?" Troy asked.

"Yea come on." I agreed pulling Troy back to the car with Taylor and Chad behind. Taylor and I sat in the back together and the boys sat up front.

"So you and Troy are going out I see?" Taylor whispered to me.

"(Gasp.) Why ever would you think that?" I asked sarcastically and we both laughed. Having the boys give us a strange look.

"I knew it was a good idea to have Troy stay with you…" Chad told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Chad said that Troy was looking for the right girl and I told him you were looking for the right guy… so we decided to see if you were looking for each other." Taylor said.

"So you planned this?" Troy asked.

"Yep, and proud of it." Chad said as we pulled into the Movie Theater's parking lot.

"Oh just come on." I said pulling Taylor out and grabbing Troy's arm. Both of us couples walked in and we bought our tickets and went into the movie… When it was over, we went and hung out on the park, which for couples meant one thing, making out. Then we went on the swings. Troy pushed me so high I felt like I would spin over. Of course at least I wasn't getting sick on one of those roundabouts like Taylor.

"Hey Taylor I should leave now." I said.

"Alright bye guys." Taylor said and Troy said a quiet good-bye.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Um… I don't know…" I said thinking about what my mom will say as we walked up to my house and opened the door.

"Gabriella where have you been?" Mom asked with a curious expression not mad though.

"Out… with Taylor, Troy, and Chad." I said motioning for Troy to go to his room.

"Oh, ok well don't worry about tomorrow I already set you up on another date with a friend of mine's son." She told me.

"No…. not again!" I said.

"Gabriella you need to get out there and find a smart, cute guy." She said.

"Yea but I hate when you set me up with someone. Can't you let me find my own guy "I'm only seventeen almost eighteen." I said.

"Yea but you have only had five boyfriends and you're still under my roof." She said.

"I'm almost an adult so let me pick who I want to pick." I almost yelled.

"Well if I let you pick then you would probably go for a bone-headed jock who has dated hundreds of girls just like you." My mom said back.

"Whatever, good night." I yelled running up to Troy's room.

"My mom would never except our relationship." I sobbed hugging him.

"Gabs, it doesn't matter. Remember, it all comes down to us." He told me.

"You're right." I agreed.

"What did you talk about?" Troy asked.

"I have another 'date.'" I told him.

"Should we do the same thing?" He asked.

"Let's." I said.

Later the next day.

"That was just as good as we did to Jeremy." Troy laughed.

"Yea, he was just as egotistic." I said as we sat in the same Grills big laughing about what we just did to my 'date' Brent. Same thing as last time.

"Come one Let's get out of here." He said pulling me up giving me a kiss on the lips as we walked out the door. What I didn't know was that a certain guy by the name of Jeremy took a picture of that kiss and was already forming a plan…

* * *

R&R if you want to know what happens next! 


	7. More than anything

"I have someone coming over. Gabriella why don't you and your friends go to the mall." My mom suggested.

"Alright, come on Troy!" I yelled.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked coming down the stairs putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you are good friends." Mom said.

"Yea we're the best of friends." I said walking out the door to my car.

"You're driving." Troy said taking the passenger.

"Alright." I said getting in the driver's seat and driving off. When we got to the mall we split up and went to our own stores. After an hour, I had gotten a couple things including a basketball watch for Troy. I hope he likes it! I headed to the cafeteria where we were meeting, and found him talking to a pretty girl. The girl leaned in and kissed him, but he pulled out of it quickly and I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" I asked but I knew Troy didn't kiss her.

"He kissed me!" I recognized her as Jeremy's sister Lida.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" I yelled at her and she slunk away.

"Gabs, I didn't kiss her!" Troy said but I smiled at him starting to babble.

"I know." I told him.

"Good because she came up to me and started flirting so I just talked to her, but then she leaned in and kissed me." Troy said.

"That was Jeremy's sister." I told him.

"Well… anyway let's get out of here." Troy said grabbing my hand as we headed to where our car was… Then we left and went to the park.

"Come on Gabs." Troy said pulling me towards the swings.

"Coming!" I shouted up to him. We sat on swings next to each other and I got out the watch I bought him.

"I bought you a little gift that I thought you would like." I said handing him it.

"Gabs I love it!" He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well I love anything I get from you, but it is basketball and I do loose track of time a lot." He told me and we laughed.

"You know… I have something for you too." He said.

"Oh really don't tell me, is it a math watch?" we both laughed but once we regained composure he slid his hand in his pocket.

"Gabriella, I have never felt this away about a girl and I know I will never feel this again… My mom gave me a necklace that she told me to give to the one I love most, and I want you to have it and I bought these earrings to go with it..." He said… I was shocked when he pulled a beautiful crystal necklace and crystal earrings from his pocket.

"Troy how do you know I'm your love?" I asked.

"Like I said, I have never felt this way about anyone and I _know _I will never feel this way about anyone else." Troy said… putting on the necklace and earrings for me. Then I wrapped my arms around him and kiss him. When the kiss was over, I laid my head on his chest and we swayed back and forth together.

"I love you Troy." I whispered into his chest meaning it.

"I love you too." He whispered back holding me by my back and head keeping me close and smiling. I don't know how long we swayed but I never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Gabriella come home right now there is something we need to discuss." She said hanging up. As confused as I was I took Troy's hand and led him back to the car. When we got there, there was a red car I knew, but I couldn't place the driver.

"Gabriella Troy, come here." I heard mom say as we walked in the house.

"Yea?" I asked.

"What are these?" She asked handing me a picture that was of the other day on my date with Brent. The place where Brent was sitting was now occupied with Troy and we leaning over the table and kissing which is what the picture was of. Then she played a tape of me yelling that Troy was my boyfriend to Lida.

"Um… well." I started.

"I knew you would pick some arrogant, stupid jock." She yelled.

"He is not stupid. How did you get those?" I asked.

"Jeremy gave them to me." She said.

"That stupid idiot." I mumbled.

"By the way, you are to not talk to Troy, and I am arranging to have you married to Jeremy. He said he is very fond of you." Mom said.

"Sending me on dates with the guy is one thing but arranging a marriage is unfair! You are talking about the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with!" I yelled.

"Yes and I want you to have a man who has a future in front of him." She said back.

"You can't do this!" I yelled.

"Oh yes I can!" She yelled back.

"I'm seventeen!" I yelled.

"You're still mine… tomorrow morning Troy is going home." She said.

"What!? NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She said harshly.

"Because, I love him." I screamed and ran up to my room, Troy right behind me until someone grabbed Troy and pulled him to his own room and locked it. In my own room I locked my door and lay on my bed. How could she do this? This isn't her choice who I marry. I heard a knock and I got up and opened the door but no one was there. The knocking came again from behind me and I turned to see Troy on my balcony. I ran to the door and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Troy… more than anything." I said with tears threatening to fall.

"I love you more than anything too." He said with what seemed like a scared expression written on his face.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said simply.

"Go with you?" I pondered out loud.

"Yea." He said.

"Would your parents mind?" I asked.

"Well… my parents passed away, a year ago. I live alone." He said.

"You said your dad was the basketball coach." I said confused.

"He was… until their car was hit by a drunk driver and I was left alone." He said.

"Oh my God Troy, I am so sorry." I said.

"No, it's ok… it's not your fault." He said.

"Still..." I said.

"So will you come with me?" He asked.

"Let's get packed." I grinned... Finally i would get away from it all.


	8. Leaving the only world i know

Troy helped me pack some of my stuff that I was bringing, but after a while he thought it would be good if he went back. I went through my drawer and found a picture of my family and I. _I love you all… but I can't go back to living incomplete._ I grabbed it and put it in my suitcase. I put my suitcases in the closet and went downstairs for dinner. Troy was there and I sat next to him. Our butler had already set out the food when my mom and dad came out and sat down.

"Mom, I want to bring Troy to the airport in the morning." I said.

"No." She replied.

"Honey, maybe you should let them say good bye." My dad suggested.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Ok." I said as we continued to eat in silence. When dinner was over my parents made sure we were in our respectable bedrooms. Then I finished packing. At two in the morning I lowered my bags with a rope to the outside of the house and Troy was there to catch them and take the ropes off. All three of my bags were let down and a backpack for the carry on. Once we put the bags in the car, we kissed good night and went to bed.

In the morning I woke up at eight, left a note on my bed to my parents that I was leaving and they shouldn't worry, and helped Troy bring his bags down. The plane didn't leave until four but we had things to do. I said good bye to my parents but they didn't know I would leave. We hopped into the car and drove to the bank. I withdrew all the money in my savings, which was a lot, and headed down the street.

"Troy, let's go see Taylor." I said.

"Alright." He agreed. We drove to her house and went to the door. Taylor opened it and smiled. She pulled us to her room and Chad came in.

"So what should we do today?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor… we're leaving." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"My mom me up to marry Jeremy Walters, and she is sending Troy home, forbidding me to see him." I said.

"Gabs… I'm going to miss you so much." She sobbed.

"Same here Tay." I said with more tears surfacing.

"Well Taylor looks like you will have to come stay with me for Christmas break." Chad said.

"Yea I will have to." She said… She was sad and I knew it. I didn't want to leave but… I have no choice.

"Don't tell anyone where I am…Good bye." I said to Taylor and she said it back and Troy and I left.

"That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." I said getting into my car.

"The hardest thing I ever had to do was plan the funeral of both my parents." Troy said.

"I'm here now Troy. I love you." I said.

"I love you too… Now what's next?" He asked.

"I need to get my school records for senior year." I said.

"Alright." He said and I started the car and went to my school. There were a few teachers that were hanging around, probably planning the next year. I went to the principle's office and went in.

"Miss Montez." The principle spoke.

"Mr. Allen, My family is moving this summer and I need my school records." I lied.

"Miss. Montez…" He started.

"Please Mr. Allen, my parents already moved and totally forgot about the papers. I was living with a friend but now I have to go home." I said.

"Well Miss Montez, any other student I wouldn't give, but you are such a good girl and very intelligent. Here are you're records and tell your parents hi." He said.

"Thank you so much they will appreciate it." I said walking out of the office. As soon as I got outside, I ran to the car and hopped in. We cheered and drove off to the airport. I bought a ticket for the plane and Troy and I got on.

"I will miss my parents." I said.

"Gabriella, you're parents are alive and you can call them if you like." He said.

"You're so sweet." I said taking my back pack and opening it. Inside was a note.

_Gabriella,_

_I figured you were leaving when I found your suitcase in the closet. I love you honey and I hope eventually you will come back and see us. I can tell you really love Troy and he is a great boy. If you ever decide to come back, my arms will always be open and I will gladly help you. Anyway, I love you and I want you to know that you're mom will miss you too. No matter what you think don't let yourself believe we don't love you. I'm proud that you are standing up for yourself, although I wish you had another choice. Your tactics would probably be my choice too. _

_Again,_

_We love you,_

_Best of luck,_

_Dad._

I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time… He was proud.

When the plain ride was over, we got off and got our luggage. Troy called a taxi and we left to his house. When we pulled up, I could not believe it. It was a huge mansion built on a lake.

"This is the Bolton house. It's been in our family for decades and the house is paid off." He said.

"Oh my God…" I said.

"Yea it's pretty big." He said.

"More like huge." I said.

"This is my butler John. He's my buddy and he is takes care of me like a dad." He said grabbing the mid-aged man.

"Hello what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Gabriella Montez." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Gabriella will be living with us for a while ok?" Troy asked.

"It's your house Troy." He said.

"Alright." Troy said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"John, will you get Larry, Carl, and George to get our bags to our room." Troy said.

"Yes Troy." He said heading off.

"Come on, you get a room that was originally my cousin's." He said.

"Your cousin lived here?" I asked.

"Only for a month, because her parents were in London." Troy said.

"Oh… Wow." I said as he opened the door. The room was huge! Pink and purple covered the walls and a red heart bed was in the corner. It had a computer desk with a laptop on it, a big screen TV, and a big case of books. It was perfect.

"Come on." Troy said pulling me into his room. His room was a little bigger then mine. and it was more blue and basketball posters on the wall.

"Nice room." I said.

"Yea it is." He said.

"I'm glad we're together." I said.

"I am the happiest I have been since my parents passed away." He said.

"Good, because I really do love you more than anyone…" I said.

"Good, because you are the only person I love, besides Chad and my team but that's different." He said and I giggle.

"Yea it is." I agreed.

"I'd give up anything for you, you know that right?" He asked, totally serious.

"Now I do." I smiled and kissed him. No one had ever made me feel so… so… I can't even explain it.


	9. Be on the team

I walked into Troy's room and found him in his boxers spread across the bed.

"Good morning!" I shook Troy. It's been a year since we left… I've never been happier. I mean, of course I miss my parents, but it was too much. Today was graduation.

"I'm up I'm up!" He complained.

"Come on it's graduation." I said looking at his tone bare chest as he sat up.

"Going to give me a morning kiss?" He asked.

"I don't really know…" I said while he pulled me in and kissed me before I pulled away and left to my room. Troy and I are totally in love… At first every girl at East high was disappointed… Someone actually got on their knees and begged him to dump me. I laughed at the memory of Troy awkwardly trying to detach them from his leg.

"Where are our gowns?" Troy asked.

"In my closet." I told him. I put on nice clothes and continued to get ready. Once we were ready, we got into Troy's car and headed to East High.

* * *

-Back home after Graduation-

* * *

"Troy! We are officially high school graduates." I said.

"Yea…" He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well it's just… college. We might have to split." He said. I realized he was right.

"What's the best college you got into?" I asked.

"UCLA." He said.

"Ok… I could get into almost any college in the United States." I said.

"So you would actually go there because of me?" He asked.

"Yes… I love you remember." I told him.

"Guess who loves you back with all his heart." He said.

"Hmmm… Oh I know! Wait no…" I pretended to think, then smirked and we kissed.

"Still don't know?" He asked.

"Hmmm maybe I need some more hints." I told Troy.

"How about this." He kissed me so passionately I wanted to melt in his arms.

"Is it… you?" I pretend asked.

"Hm… yep." He said kissing me again.

"I'll have to make a mental note of that." I smiled.

"But seriously… I don't love you with all my heart." He told me.

"Seriously… I love you the same way." I said kissing him again.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this the Bolton Residence?" The guy on the other end asked.

"Yes may I help you?" I asked.

"Is Troy there?" He asked.

"Yea sure… here." I handed the phone to Troy.

"Hello?… Yea… Really?… wow alright alright… thanks… bye." He said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"The basketball director at UCLA." Troy said.

"Oh my gosh! What did he want?" I asked him.

"He wants me to try out for the team!" He said.

"This is great!" I yelled.

"Yea it is!" He said back and we started kissing again…


	10. No Regret

I never thought that my life would turn out the way it did. I mean I love my life but I wish my mother had let me date Troy. The eight years I spent with Troy so far I would never take back. He is the love of my life and something I would never give up. It's been seven years since graduation, and since we went to UCLA. Not long after, Troy asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, and soon I was Mrs. Bolton. When Troy was done with college he joined the Lakers. A year later I was discovered as a singer and actress. But right now I'm standing outside, knocking on a door. Troy stood next to me and we looked down at our five-year-old girl named Bella. I turned my head to my arms and kissed my one-year-old baby boy, Grant, on the cheek. I heard the locks click on the door and handed Grant to Troy. The door opened, and there were the parents of mine that I haven't seen in eight years. My dad smiled warmly while my mom was shocked. I jumped into my dad's arms and hugged him. When I was done with him, I turned to my mom. She made an attempt to smile and I took her and hugged her tight and she hugged back. I could feel my shoulder damping from tears.

"Mom Dad, please forgive me." I asked.

"Only if you forgive me... I never should have judged Troy, or tried to force you into marriage." My mother spoke up.

"I forgive you." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now will you forgive me for leaving?" I asked.

"Yes…. Yes I will, but never loose tough again." She said… Then she realized that Troy was standing with two little kids. She pointed to them and I nodded.

"Mom Dad, meet Bella and Grant Bolton." I told them. Troy handed my mom Grant, and my dad bent down and shook Bella's hand.

"What are we waiting for let's go inside." My dad said as my mom handed Troy Grant back.

"Come on Bella." I said as she followed me into the house.

"So Bella how old are you?" My dad asked.

"I'm five, and Gwantie is one." Bella told him. I smiled at the two and turned back to my mom.

"Mom, do you want to meet Bella?" I asked. She nodded and I turned to Bella.

"Baby Bella, this is your Grandpa Jude, and this over here is Grandma Marie." I told her.

"Weally? So I do have a Gwandma and Gwandpa?" She asked.

"Yes honey, you do." I said.

"Wait until I tell Gwant!" She yelled running to Grant.

"She's so cute." My mother said.

"Gwant, guess what. We have a Gwandpa and Gwandma!" She said to the baby in Troy's arms.

"I know she's a real cutie." I said.

"She looks like you." My mom said.

"Except her blue eyes." I added.

"I've seen you on TV, but it never mentioned kids." My mom told me.

"Well I always wear a wig and a lot of make up while I'm out with the kids and Troy. They don't even know I've been married for six years." I chuckled at the thought.

"Wow you must be good at keeping your kids from being discovered." She said.

"Well I didn't want you to know about them until we met up in person again." I told her. She smiled and we decided it was time to put the little ones to sleep. Once Troy and I put them in my old room, we went downstairs and talked to my parents about our life after we left. I told them everything. I told them how we got married and how we became famous. Everything from the plane ride to Albuquerque and the plane ride here. My parents fell asleep across from us and Troy sat stroking my hair.

"What are you thinking about baby?" He asked.

"Just how great this is." I told him and kissed him before he fell asleep and I laid my head down on his shoulder just thinking.

Sometimes people regret things, but sometimes everything turns out and you don't go back to the past. I know that if I could change anything, I wouldn't. I went with Troy not knowing he was a millionaire and not knowing what would happened to our relationship or if we would get hurt. I took a risk and I wouldn't have it any other way because I'm here with my parents, my wonderful husband, and my two darling children right now and I don't know where I would be if I would have married Jeremy. I know now I will be with the one I love for the rest of my life, Troy Bolton the stranger on my doorstep that eventually became the love of my life.

I gently closed my eyes and awaited the next chapter of my life with my parents in it again.

* * *

Sequel? R&R! 


End file.
